


Ladykiller.

by governmenthooker



Category: American Psycho - All Media Types, Tomie - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Canon-Typical Sexism, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Gen, Guro, Obsession, Original Characters - Freeform, Pining, Psychological Horror, Stalking, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:13:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25505734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/governmenthooker/pseuds/governmenthooker
Summary: After the sudden murder of their daughter, the widowed Elliott couple happen across a beautiful, lost young woman. Blinded by their grief to question it completely, they invite her into their home- believing she could be the one to fill the holes in their broken hearts. Unbeknownst to them, their daughter's killer is right under their nose, and has met his match in the form of the girl next door...
Relationships: Kawakami Tomie/Patrick Bateman
Kudos: 2





	Ladykiller.

**Author's Note:**

> Transferred over from my old account. Loosely based on the "Orphan Girl" arc of the Tomie manga, and using Miu Nakamura as her faceclaim.

**MISSING STUDENT FOUND DEAD, NO LEADS IN CASE POLICE SAY. NO WORD FROM FAMILY.**

The body of _Dawn Elliott_ has been found and her identity has been confirmed by Manhattan police. The twenty-three year old Fashion Institute student had been missing since Tuesday; and had not returned from going out to the popular lower downtown nightclub 'TUNNEL'. Police lead a harrowing search, and early this morning, the girl’s remains were found in the shallows of the East River. According to first responders, her body was found severely lacerated and missing appendages (specifically her right leg and arm, from the elbow down). A medical examination determined Dawn had been in the river for only a few hours, and had been dead for only a day. Offical cause of death was ruled as blood loss due to the sever lacerations; Sexual assault is also suspected.

Cecilia and Adam Elliott, her parents, gave no official statement regarding the discovery.

Dawn Elliott’s funeral is to be held, privately, this Saturday at Trinity Chapel. Flowers and condolences may be sent to Pierce & Pierce financial building, addressed to Mr. Adam Elliott, respectively.


End file.
